


Moments in Time

by hella_fandoms



Series: Rocks in the Pond [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: More characters to be added as they appear - Freeform, Multi, and now we've branched into other parts of the Star Wars 'verse, but I give you a ficlet collection of little tidbits that have nowhere else to go, cameo from the Ghost of Darth Marr who is being a perpetual pain in the ass, most of these were the Inktober for writers prompts I managed to finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_fandoms/pseuds/hella_fandoms
Summary: A collection of ficlets involving various moments in history that all drew together to create the universe as we know it today.





	1. Research (Revan and Satele)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new ficlet collection, where I absolutely take suggestions. Any prompts I fill on Tumblr will also appear here, so feel free to wander by that-one-security-chick on Tumblr and drop a few prompts, I reblog any prompt post that looks even kinda interesting.

The datapads piled up on the small desk, as did the various sheets of flimsi. The computer terminal displayed star charts and maps of various kinds, suggesting that the user was searching for a location. Empty cups stacked up in between the datapads and flimsi and the occasional ration wrapper was spotted in the stacks.

The woman sitting at the terminal was holding a mug of lukewarm caf as she rubbed her eyes.

“Okay, if I were a Rakata, where would I put my toys to make sure I found them again...”

Grandmaster Satele Shan frowned when she saw the stacks on the terminal, stepping forward to see who it was that clearly hadn’t slept in days.

To her surprise, it was her own ancestor who sat there.

“Revan? What are you doing?”

The bleary-eyed Mandalorian woman looked up, “What? Oh, Satele. Good, I could use a fresh pair of eyes. Come take a look at this, I feel like there’s something I’m missing...”

Satele raised a single eyebrow as she peered over the stacks to see four pieces of flimsi pieced together to form a chart, with various markers littering the pages.

“You’re trying to triangulate a set of coordinates... what are you looking for?”

“Something that needs to either fall into Republic hands or be destroyed before the Empire gets to it...”

“I see. Have you considered enlisting the help of the SIS? I could contact Director Trant.”

“No, they’d frown upon my ideas for the Foundry... it’s important that I find it first, the Empire needs to be put down...”

Satele stepped back, her eyes widening, “The Foundry is a weapon.”

“No. It builds weapons. It’s a Rakatan droid factory.”

“Revan, you shouldn’t be seeking out Rakatan technology... after the Star Forge...”

“I know what happened on the Forge, Satele, I was there,” Revan snapped, looking up. Her bloodshot green eyes held some sort of... intensity within, but whether it was determination or madness, Satele couldn’t say for sure.

Satele reached around and flicked the screen off, “Sleep. Come back in the morning, when you’re refreshed. Caf and rations are not a healthy diet for anyone.”

Revan opened her mouth as if she wanted to protest, but her gaze fixed on something just behind Satele and she sighed, “Fine. Fine, whatever will make you feel better. But if I find that any of my materials have been tampered with...”

“They won’t be. I will see to it that the archivists are aware that these are being used.”

Revan stood and stretched, several pops issuing from joints that likely hadn’t been moved in a couple days.

“I know you don’t think this is a good idea, Satele, but this could turn the tide of the war for us.”

As Revan left, Satele sat and looked over the datapads and flimsi. Records of the Star Forge, of how Revan discovered the Forge... so much to do with the Rakatan Infinite Empire... concern welled up within as she saw exactly what her ancestor was searching for.

As she stood and placed the materials exactly as they had been, she knew one thing for certain.

This was not going to end well.


	2. Fallen (Scourge and Meetra)

The funeral pyre burned, flames crackling and smoke rising high into the night.

A single figure stood over the burning pyre, a large man with a solemn expression.

“I... I am sorry, for what I had to do. Were there any way to avoid doing so, I would have taken it, so that you could have returned to your people. Unfortunately, there was no such option available.”

He lowered his amber gaze.

“I had a vision. A vision of a being of light, destroying the Emperor. I saw their face... her face. I remember it clearly, and I suspect I always will. She will be the one to destroy the Emperor, something that I doubt either you or Revan, or even I could have managed... I ask you to have faith, faith in the future.”

“The Emperor has made me his Wrath, and I am to undergo a ritual in a bid for immortality... I plan to take that ritual and use it to survive as long as I need to in order to see this destroyer succeed in doing what we failed to do.”

The pyre crackled and Lord Scourge looked up at the flames.

“I must go, Exile. Have faith that your sacrifice is not in vain.”

He turned and left, black cloak swishing behind him.

As he disappeared into the trees, a shimmering figure appeared next to the pyre, gazing after him.

“I forgive you... Lord Scourge. Don’t forget those of us who had to die for your vision...”

The spirit faded once more, leaving the crackling pyre to burn out and fade into nothingness.


	3. Compliment (Arcann, Shiarrael, and Jace)

Arcann leaned against the wall, gazing out at the Alderaanian landscape. They’d just defended this planet from Vaylin’s forces and the noble houses had all but demanded the opportunity to honor their new heroes.

“Takes a lot to be a hero to these people, huh?” a gruff voice asked.

Arcann started and turned, eyes widening as he spotted the man who’d spoken.

Standing in civilian garb, hands in the pockets of his ragged jacket, was a man Arcann knew only from intelligence reports. Supreme Commander Jace Malcom.

“I, uh... what?”

Malcom chuckled, “Didn’t know a former tyrant could be so shy. Heard about your heroics against Vaylin... I wanted to give you a warning about what being an Alderaanian hero means for those of us who aren’t exactly the... shall we say, diplomatic variety?”

“If that’s what you want to call it, perhaps.”

“I ran at a Sith with a grenade, I almost punched Duke Organa in the face afterwards... we’ll call it undiplomatic.”

Arcann snorted, “I would imagine you wouldn’t be too fond of his fawning.”

“I was more amused by the fact that Satele kept terrifying him. Apparently badass Jedi with a double-bladed saber made him keep his distance.”

“You mean Grandmaster Shan? I didn’t realize she fought in that battle, too.”

Malcom grinned, “She saved my life. I would have been killed by a Sith if she hadn’t appeared with reinforcements in the nick of time.”

Arcann opened his mouth to reply, but his attention was taken by someone at the end of the hall.

Jedi Battlemaster Shiarrael Kento was stepped out of her assigned guest quarters, talking animatedly to Duke Organa’s daughter. Her dark hair was loosely curled and her dark blue dress was... the only word Arcann’s mind offered was “stunning”.

Malcom caught on and turned, a smirk appearing.

“Oh, no. You’re smitten...”

“I... I don’t know what you mean.”

The old soldier shrugged, “Take it from me, Jedi can be a handful. Just... take good care of her, yeah? Duke Organa might not be too pleased if you broke his daughter’s heart, legitimate offspring or not.”

Malcom tossed off a sloppy salute and left, leaving Arcann to his thoughts.

Offhandedly, the former emperor wondered if Master Kento would be up for a dance later.


	4. Orders (Bastila and Teras)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all thought it was going to be straight fluff and minor drama, didn’t you?

Bastila Shan ran and ran fast, as if her life depended on it... which, well, it did.

Blasterfire echoed around her through the halls of the Jedi Temple, screams following. The Force echoed with agony and pain.

She ignored all of that and ran, running for the creche chambers, where she could sense the younglings’ fear as they hid from the chaos and death. She sprinted through the doors and slammed them behind her just in time, as she sensed a squad of clones turn the corner.

“Is everyone alright?” she asked, breathless.

“Bas?” one of the children asked, “Why are they... why...”

Bastila crouched and said, “The Dark Side clouds everything, Nima. It’ll be fine, we have to get out of the Temple, though.”

A senior Padawan stepped forward, “Master Shan, we can lead the children through the ducts to seperate hangars to maximize our chances of getting at least some of us out.”

“Thank you, Padawan Viran. Where’s Master Tomas?”

“He left... he said he had to defend the Temple, we haven’t heard from him since,” Viran replied, his lekku twitching in anxiety.

“Padawans, gather around!” Bastila called out.

They planned quickly, agreeing to take different clans of children to different hangars.

Bastila led Padawan Viran and Nexu Clan to the Level Seven hangar, hoping the clones hadn’t gotten up here yet.

They had just made it into the hangar when Bastila heard a shout.

“Go!” she called out to Viran, urging him to take the younglings ahead as she turned.

Running towards them, emerald blade blazing and white robes whipping around him, was Knight Teras Verasi. He spun at the last minute to deflect blasterfire back at a clone who snuck up behind him, taking the soldier out.

“Teras, hurry!”

“I’m coming, I have Archive data!” he replied.

Bastila ignited her double-bladed saber and stood at the ready, waiting for him to get past her so they could leave.

He was mere meters away when a clone stepped around a corner down the hall and fired.

The shot caught Teras in the back, sending him tumbling to the ground.

“No!” Bastila shouted, reaching out and sending a Force wave at the clone, slamming him into a wall, cracking the stone.

She knelt next to Teras as he gasped for air, the charred ruins of his back heaving as he struggled to breathe.

“Bas... Bas, please. Take the data... keep them safe...”

“No. You’ll make it, I know you will, you have to. For me, Teras, if nothing else.”

He looked up, straining to keep his head up. His dark hair was a mess, stone dust hidden within the strands and covering his dark skin. Green eyes met her own blue and he took on a stern expression.

“Master Shan, go. This data... it’s the children... protect them... go!”

His last word was cut off by blasterfire as a squad of clones raced down the hall.

Teras shoved a crystal at her and hissed, “Run!”

Bastila ran, shoving her pain down deep, she didn’t need it, not this time.

This was her only chance to escape, even if that meant leaving behind the one person she’d allowed herself to get close to in years.

Viran was waiting on the ramp of the shuttle he’d chosen as she ran over.

“Go, now!” she called out as her boots touched the ramp.

She staggered as the shuttle took off, her breath ragged and her throat raw as if she’d been screaming for hours.

As Viran piloted the shuttle out of Coruscant airspace and into hyperspace, Bastila sat and allowed herself to cry, just for a brief moment while no one else was around. She needed to stay strong.

“Dantooine,” she murmured, “Dantooine will be safe.”

She looked up as what felt like a warm breeze passed over her, accompanied by a feeling of love and safety.

“I’ll keep them safe, Teras,” she said, looking at the crystal she clutched, “For you.”


	5. Career Moves (Elissanara and Jace)

“That’s not fair, and you know it!”

“Life isn’t fair.”

Elissanara Dorasen, Major of Havoc Squad and general Pain in Command’s Ass, glared at the man sitting on the other side of the desk.

“You want to sideline Havoc? For what kriffing reason?”

“Language, Major,” Supreme Commander Jace Malcom replied, “I’m not the one sidelining Havoc. If I had any choice, I’d send you out to gather whatever information you can on these Zakuulan types.”

Elissanara scowled, “Saresh.”

“Exactly. She thinks that you’re emotionally compromised, because… because of your sister.”

Lissa slumped in her seat, muttering curses under her breath. Of course Saresh would say that. She had no clue about Sayanil’s annoying tendency to keep breathing despite the shit thrown at her… or the fact that the sisters had a Force bond that proved to be Lissa’s only real connection to the Force.

“She’s not dead, Jace. I would know.”

Malcom lifted his hands, “I don’t doubt you, Lissa. I’m just telling you what Saresh thinks… I’ve already gotten a call from your mother strongly protesting this… how she knew is beyond me, but she agrees with me that Havoc should be on the frontlines.”

Lissa pursed her lips as her mind raced, “It’s just me that Saresh has a problem with, right?”

“Yes?” Malcom frowned, “Oh no, you’re not-”

“I resign. Give command to Jorgan and put Havoc where they belong, on the frontlines. I’ll make my own way.”

“Lissa, think this through. You can’t… there’s no reason, I can’t accept this-”

“I’m in close contact with an Imperial Cipher agent, which is tantamount to treason, right?”

Jace’s eyes widened, “You can’t be serious.”

“To be fair, I had no idea he was an Imp when I first met him. I thought he was just some Ascendancy guy sent to monitor things on Yavin… I had no clue he was a Cipher, or that I’d wind up friends with benefits with the guy.”

Jace winced, “Far too much information… fine, I’ll accept the resignation, but I’m leaving that Cipher bit out. No need for them to know it. Just… tell me, what will you do now?”

Elissanara leaned back in her chair, “I’m thinking of a field trip. Me, that Cipher… I think we can get some Intel dug up on Zakuul, if we can find the damn place.”

“Take Theron with you, will you? He won’t answer my comms and Trant’s called me twice now to tell me that he’s refused assignments. He could use this.”

“Look at you, fretting over your son. I get the feeling he’d be proud… I’ll take him with.”

“Thank you,” Jace stood and reached across the desk.

Lissa stood and accepted his handshake.

“Good luck, Dorasen. I know nothing about your plans. I’ll make sure Jorgan gets command.”

“Thank you, Commander. I’ll collect my things from the ship and head on my way.”

After she saluted, turned, and left, Jace sat down with a thump.

“Blast it all,” he muttered, “Not what I needed right now…”


	6. Failings (Luke, Ben and Mara Jade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was something I wrote while watching RotJ on TBS when they were doing one of their SW marathons and I feel like this piece is... I dunno, a bit heavier than what I usually write, so if anyone has any tips or some con-crit, I'd be down for it. Now, considering that this particular bit of the sequels is a hot topic, if you wanna have a debate, fine, just don't be a dick about it.

The tendrils of darkness kept him up at night, tendrils that now led him to a small cottage towards the edge of the Academy.

Luke Skywalker wasn't a fool. He knew the darkness like an old friend, he'd even married the former Emperor's Hand... Mara always told him that Ben was young and inexperienced and needed guidance. She'd even offered to show Ben ways to guard against the darkness from within, but Luke was worried it might lead the boy down an even darker path.

Now he stood in front of Ben's small domicile and reached out, feeling for those tendrils of darkness that had kept him up for weeks.

He quietly opened the door and stepped in, finding his nephew sound asleep, his young face so peaceful. He reached out with the Force and touched Ben's mind, finding the darkness roiling within, a foreign touch that felt so much like... like Emperor Palpatine, so slimy and yet tempting. Who it was reaching into Ben's mind was yet to be ascertained, but the damage had been done.

He couldn't let another Palpatine and Vader rise and in a flash of movement, drew his saber and ignited the emerald blade.

That moment of certainty faded and his eyes widened as he realized what he had been about to do.

He looked at Ben's peaceful face, but was greeted with dark eyes filled with shock and fear.

"Ben, wait, please-"

He was cut off as Ben lifted his hand and called his own saber to him, reaching out with the other to draw on the Force.

[=][=][=]

Luke woke hours later to the smell of smoke and death in the air.

He climbed and dragged himself out of the wreckage he found himself buried in and gasped as he looked upon the destruction.

Nearby was little Tani, a Nautolan student, his eyes wide with shock and a lightsaber wound across his chest. So young and yet old enough to be taken in such a cruel fashion.

"No no no what have I done?" he whispered, falling to his knees beside Artoo, who gave a sad chirp.

"Mara? Where's Mara?"

Artoo gave an indecisive warble and Luke dragged himself to his feet, staggering as he made his way to his and Mara's house, hoping beyond all hope.

He found her standing in front of it, lightsaber clutched in her hand and nightclothes in tatters.

"Mara!" he gasped, running towards her.

She turned, her face slack, "Why?"

"I failed," Luke whispered into her hair as he gathered her in his arms, "I followed the darkness to Ben and I almost... I failed him, Mara, I failed him and Leia and Han."

"Oh, Farmboy... you were always such a damned fool."

They held each other and Luke cursed the moment he'd lifted his saber. Mara was right, he was a fool. A fool who tried to kill his own nephew and caused the deaths of all his students.

For that, he would never forgive himself.


	7. Morning Caf and Stories (Senya and T7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr because someone wanted to see Senya listening to T7's stories about a JK Outlander and I happened to have a JK Outlander and motivation, so I crafted a lovely little story that I'm now going to add to this collection. This story also happens to be my most popular post on Tumblr, so yeah.

Senya Tirall quietly sat and sipped her morning caf, looking around the cantina as the morning crowd filtered in for their caf or tea, in Lana's case. Speaking of the Sith, she was currently glaring in Captain Vortena's direction as the defector discussed something with Hylo.

A beep brought her out of her reverie and she looked down to see Tee Seven sitting next to her, its photoreceptor angled in her direction.

"Hello Tee Seven. I see you're out and about rather early."

"Jedi = still sleeping / T7 = bored."

"I see. And you wished to talk to me?"

"Senya = interested in stories about Jedi?"

She smiled, "I remember now. You said you had some interesting stories."

"T7 = exciting stories about Jedi / Senya = in for a treat."

The little droid began its tale of the mission the Commander and a Sith called Lord Scourge had undertaken to assassinate the Sith Emperor. It was an interesting story, considering that current belief was that the Sith Emperor and Valkorion were the same being.

"Jedi = fought Emperor bravely / Sith = provided guidance."

Senya smiled, it seemed like this Lord Scourge had made it his personal mission to make sure no more worlds died. Of course, it had failed, considering what happened to Ziost, but the goal was noble. Tee Seven didn't seem too fond of the Sith, however, and had made several points about how the Sith was arrogant and rude and trying to corrupt the Jedi.

As Tee Seven continued the story, Senya noticed that several people nearby were paying attention to the story. Clearly this wasn't one of the more popular stories about the Commander.

When Tee Seven finished, she patted it on its dome and said, "That was a very exciting story indeed, Tee Seven. Do you have more?"

The droid beeped happily and launched right into the next story.


	8. First Chances (Sayanil, Kal Voras and Theron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, meet Kal Voras, supposedly serene Jedi Master who somehow manages to put up with Sayanil because she's a little shit. Also, Elissanara makes a brief appearance as a walking plaguebearer.

“Pay attention, Sayanil!”

The young Padawan looked up and winced, “Sorry, Master. Was thinking about… y’know, other things.”

Kal Voras just rolled his eyes, “You always are… well, since my lesson on diplomacy clearly doesn’t interest you, what’s on your mind?”

She looked down, “I… okay, you have to promise not to tell my parents.”

He frowned, but nodded, “Okay. I promise.”

“I made a friend and he’s sleeping in my room,” Sayanil blurted.

Kal paused, his jaw dropping, “You what?”

“I, uh, was patrolling and I saw these spacers chasing a kid, apparently he stowed away on their ship or something and were they ever pissed about that. Basically, I scared them off with a bit of Force trickery and started talking to the kid and he said he didn’t have anywhere to go so I brought him home.”

“Sayanil… you are far too much like your father for your own good. What is it with Skywalkers and adopting strays?”

“He isn’t just a stray, though!” the almost nineteen-year-old human argued, “His name is Theron… and he told me he was trained by Master Zho.”

“Ngani Zho? Impossible, he dropped off the map a few years ago.”

“I believe him. I sensed he was telling the truth.”

“Of course you did,” Voras sighed, “Okay, I won’t tell your parents, but I want to meet this kid. He’s the first stray you’ve adopted, it’s only fair.”

“Deal.”

[=][=][=]

“Did he say why he wanted to meet me?”

Sayanil was tidying up the blankets that made up her little nest on the floor as Theron sat on her bed, knees tucked up to his chest. Her parents were gone a bunch and Lissa had school, so she’d managed to get him some clothes and a shower. He didn’t seem to mind wearing Lissa’s clothes, she didn’t wear too many overly feminine items of clothing and they were close enough in size.

“He’s friendly, promise. I told him about Master Zho and he seemed curious. Nobody’s heard from Master Zho in years, it came as a big surprise to him, I think.”

“I dunno if I should…”

“Why?”

“You remember what I said about my mom?”

“That she’s a Jedi, yeah.”

“Well, you told me your Master’s name and I did some digging on the ‘Net and it turns out he and my mom trained together and I don’t know if I want her to know.”

“Why not? She’s your mom?”

“She’s my mom, sure, but she didn’t want me.”

Sayanil frowned, “That’s silly. Why wouldn’t Master Satele want you?”

Theron started, “Huh?”

“There aren’t too many Jedi named Shan, dummy. But seriously, she’s fighting a war, people need her. Maybe she figured you’d be safer with Master Zho than with her or on Coruscant. I dunno if you’ve heard, but the war is getting closer and closer every day.”

Theron looked down at the floor, gazing over the tops of his knees, “Maybe… I guess I’ll never know, because I don’t really wanna meet her.”

“Fair enough. I can always ask Master to come here, if that’s what works better.”

“Could you? Would your parents be suspicious?”

“Please, my dad’s a Jedi too. It’s pretty normal for my Master to show up, especially when I sleep in. How about tomorrow morning?”

“Sounds good.”

[=][=][=]

When Kal pulled up to the Skywalker residence, he sensed something was off. He confirmed that suspicion when he walked in and was greeted with the Skywalker sisters arguing fiercely, a teenage boy tucked around the corner. Sayanil was wearing her robes, but Elissanara was wrapped in a blanket, a box of tissues under her arm and a glass of blue milk in her other hand.

“-don’t even know who this guy is, why the hell would you bring him home?”

“Would you rather I have left him alone on the streets?”

“Of course not, but you can’t just bring people home, you never know if they could be an assassin or not.”

“He’s not an assassin, Lissa, chill out.”

Voras cleared his throat, “Ladies, please. You’re scaring your guest.”

Sayanil turned and saw the boy hidden around the corner and winced, “Sorry, Theron. Lissa’s being a shit is all.”

“Padawan, what have I said about insulting your sister?”

“To not do it where she can hear me?”

“No…”

“Eh. Not like it matters, she knows she’s being a shit and is doing it on purpose.”

“Am not!” Elissanara protested.

Voras held up his hand, “That’s enough. Elissanara, get some rest, you’re clearly unwell. Sayanil, just be quiet. Young man, where would you be most comfortable for our little chat?”

The teen shrugged.

“Use my room,” Sayanil suggested, “I can sit out here.”

“A wise suggestion. Shall we, young man?”

The boy nodded and Voras followed him to his Padawan’s room, where the boy sat on the bed and Voras snagged the desk chair.

“So, I know your name is Theron and that you were apparently trained by Master Ngani Zho. Is that correct?”

“Yeah.”

“I see. I must admit, I was surprised to hear about Master Zho, he’s been missing for a couple years now. Some believe him to be a prisoner of the Sith Empire. What do you believe?”

“I dunno where he is… but he tried his best to train me.”

Voras frowned and reached out with the Force, only to find that he couldn’t sense it in this boy.

“He tried to train you, you said? I assume that means you are aware of your lack of Force sensitivity.”

“Yeah. Master Zho dropped me at a temple so they could continue my training and the guys there told me I wasn’t ever going to be a Jedi. I guess Master Zho just kept hoping I’d be like my mother.”

“Your mother?”

“She’s a Jedi. Master Zho told me I come from a long line of Jedi.”

“I see. Well, if you could tell me her name, I could-“

“No.”

“I beg your pardon?” Kal’s eyes narrowed.

“I won’t tell you her name. I don’t want anything to do with her and I doubt she wants anything to do with me. Besides, my existence is proof she broke your Code and even if I don’t like her, I’m not gonna destroy her life for no good reason.”

Kal grinned, “I see Master Zho taught you well. You’re not willing to hurt someone just because of a grudge… you’ll do well in your life.”

“I suppose. Dunno what I’m gonna do, though.”

“I’m sure we can think of something.”

[=][=][=]

Sayanil rested her chin on her arm, which was propped on the speeder’s controls. Next to her, Theron was poking his new implants.

“Quit that,” she scolded, “The doc said not to. Hell, I dunno why he just didn’t tell you not to get ‘em in the first place.”

“I suppose he realized there was no way in hell he was going to talk me out of something so kriffing cool.”

Sayanil rolled her eyes, “Whatever, you weirdo. Anyway, I guess this is it. Where’s that guy you said was gonna meet you?”

“He’s over there.”

She peered over in the direction Theron was gesturing and her eyes widened, “Holy shit, that’s Colonel Garza’s husband… er, ex-husband now.”

“Really? What’s his name, because I never caught that?”

“His name is Marcus Trant, he’s a decent guy, according to Mom. He’s your spook contact?”

“Yep. Wish me luck, big sis, I’m gonna be a spy.”

“You are so fucking weird, Theron.”

He laughed and hopped out of the speeder, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and striding confidently over to the spy, greeting him with a cocky grin and a handshake.

Sayanil grinned as she watched the pair leave before turning to her new secondary lightsaber.

“You’d be proud of him, Master. He’s done good for himself.”

It was almost like she was imagining it, but she thought she could hear her late Master laugh.


	9. Homecoming (Soronae/Theron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have some fluff because there's going to be some angst in the near future, judging from the sorts of ideas I've been having. Also, sorry for no updates in the past few days, was phoneless and then there were... issues with getting a new phone. But, I'm back and the Camp NaNo project continues. Also, that "caf-flavored caf" bit comes from the wonderfully talented erunamiryene because I still think of Kryn and Marr everytime I see anything related to that line and that tells you how damn good of a line it was. Totally belongs to her, I just needed it for a long-running bit between Soronae and literally everyone else that you'll see in other stories. I might actually write that story where Tharan introduces her to caf one of these days...

Soronae Kela was so happy to be home. There weren't as many trees, the place was familiar and even smelled like home, and the Green Jedi certainly were less likely to frown upon her choice of reason to be here.

"Where are we going? Should I have brought anything other than my guns? Like, I dunno, some knives?"

Soronae laughed and turned to Theron Shan, who looked so strange out of his familiar red jacket. He looked decidedly nervous and kept looking around.

"Oh, relax, this isn't Nar Shaddaa. We got hit by the war here, but these are good people. We're here, by the way."

He grinned and gently tugged the end of her long white braid, something he knew annoyed her and yet his laughter at her scrunched up expression was consolation enough.

"This is... a diner?"

"It's where my parents met. I have... faint memories of coming here when I was very little, before the Jedi. I remember how my parents knew every single person who worked here, and how my sister ordered the same thing without fail," she smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Theron looked over the debris littering the pathway to the diner's entrance and frowned, "This place took a beating, but it looks like they put it back together pretty decently."

"They did. Emonil told me a few months ago, when she visited. Shall we?"

Soronae looked up at him with a smile, her blue-grey eyes crinkling slightly.

"Lead the way," he replied, smiling back.

In short order, they were seated in a booth and the waitress promised she'd be back in just a moment to take their orders.

"I already know what I want," Soronae looked up from the menu, "How about you?"

Theron grinned, "I dunno, you are the expert on Corellian dining... surprise me?"

"Are you sure?" she smirked, "That's an awfully bold move."

"I'm sure."

The waitress came back and smiled, "What can I get for you kids?"

Soronae smiled, "Two Coronet City specials, please. With caf."

"Any sugar in that caf?"

Theron shook his head, "Just dump the entire bottle in hers, she doesn't like caf-flavored caf."

"Just because you like yours more bitter than a washed-up cargo runner-"

The waitress laughed, "Sugar in one, got it. That'll be out in just a few."

She walked away, chuckling, and Theron grinned cheerfully at Soronae, "It's true, though, your caf in the morning has more sugar than caf."

They spent the next few minutes talking about the city, where Soronae grew up and where she called home. Theron decided he liked it much better than Coruscant, the air quality and people here were much nicer.

The waitress came by with their caf and then with their meals a few moments later.

Theron took in the variety of food on his plate and grinned.

"Gotta admit, never had flatcakes and nerf sausage on Corellia before. Here I thought everything was greasier."

"The hash is, for sure," Soronae replied, "But most of us walk a lot, so it's why it doesn't add up much."

Theron grabbed his fork and dug in, suddenly famished. Soronae was far neater and her bites were much smaller than Theron's veritable shoveling.

"Must you be a disaster?" she asked, smothering a laugh.

He smiled around a mouthful of food as he kept eating, washing it down with his "caf-flavored caf". Of course, Theron finished first and watched Soronae over the rim of his mug.

"What?" she asked, frowning at him.

"I ever tell you how much I love you?"

She flushed faintly, her dark skin hiding it relatively well and replied, "Many times, yes."


	10. Familiar Troubles (Satele and Senya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr wanted a fic of Satele and Senya friendship and honestly I can totally see these two being friends, so have a ficlet about them meeting.

The Alliance Base on Odessan was quiet at this time of night, which was just fine by Satele. Quiet meant no one staring as she walked past, quiet meant no muttering and side glances. Quiet meant no one judging her for her decisions and it meant she didn't see the hurt in Theron's eyes every single time she walked into a room... that last part was always the worst. She kept telling herself time and again that she had made the right choice all those years ago, but a small part of her always refused to believe that.

"There's someone up ahead."

Of course, she was never truly alone, not with her rather persistent Sith ghost companion.

"I know."

"Hmpf."

Marr disappeared once more and Satele kept walking along the walkways, pausing when she heard... a voice?

Who was singing?

She peered into the darkness and reached out with the Force, hesitantly reaching out towards the other person.

The singing halted as surprise rippled through the Force. A Force-sensitive? Not a Jedi or Sith... no, this was a Zakuulan, judging from the Force signature.

But there weren't many Zakuulans around the base, which begged the question: who was this person?

[=][=][=]

Senya was quite content being alone in the quiet. She was singing one of her favorite songs she'd written as she reviewed reports. This song was always her favorite, ever since she wrote it, just after Vaylin was born. Her precious daughter... the sweetest little girl to ever exist... why had Valkorion done that to her, what had he been thinking... and what had she been thinking when she let him cast her out?

She was brought out of her reverie by a faint touch through the Force, a curious soul reaching out.

The intense strength behind that tendril shocked her out of her song and she spun, looking for this person. The deep sense of light side of the Force indicated they were a Jedi, but not many Jedi would be up this late and she'd never met one so strong, which begged the question: who was this person?

She peered into the darkness and noticed a dim figure hidden in the shadows, curiousity and shock emanating from them.

"Hello?" Senya called out.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," the person, a female, judging from their voice, "Not many are out this late at night and fewer yet pass their time singing."

"Why do you think I'm out here this late?" Senya replied drily.

The woman stepped forward until they could both see each other in the dim glow from the base. Senya could see she wore drab robes and that her hair was greying, but neatly tied back.

"I'm Senya," she said by way of introduction.

[=][=][=]

When Satele stepped into view, she could see this wasn't an ordinary Zakuulan. This was a Knight, her armor crisp and clean and her hair firmly tied back.

"I'm Satele," she replied to the Knight's introduction, "I must admit, I'm surprised to see a Knight here, I wasn't aware any had defected."

"As far as I know, I'm the only one," Senya replied, "The Knights are devoted to the Throne... some moreso than others."

"And you?"

"I am devoted to something else."

Satele gave a small smile, "As am I... we all have our own reasons to fight."

"Yours is your son, Theron, I presume?"

Satele started and then silently cursed herself. Of course this woman would figure it out.

"Don't be surprised," Senya seemed to pick up on that surprise, "There's not too many Jedi with your name, and fewer that I've seen Theron actively avoid, other than the Commander when she gets in one of her moods."

"I'm familiar with Sayanil's moods, I can see why he would avoid her," Satele nodded, "I have no idea how her Master handled her when she was a Padawan."

Senya laughed, "I suppose it's no surprise that she gets along with Firebrand, then?"

"That's a terrifying thought," Satele mused. She'd heard of the notorious anarchist and was not too impressed with how the woman conducted herself.

"Is it true that the Commander and the former Major of Havoc Squad are related?" Senya asked, "I've heard several answers, none of them too certain."

"They are sisters, yes. Elissanara has long since used her mother's surname to distance herself from her father and sister... I believe she wanted to go into the military with a clean slate and not be judged on her family."

"I take it you know them well, then?"

"Dorven made it a point to help me in my training... his passing was sudden and I can imagine it has hit Sayanil and Elissanara hard."

Senya's mood turned bitter, "The Commander was hit rather hard, coming out of carbonite to find her father dead and her friends scattered to the winds."

Satele buried her guilt and nodded, "The Eternal Empire struck us all hard, harder than anticipated by most. I just wish I had realized she was alive sooner, I was far too willing to let her die."

"You couldn't have known," Senya replied, "There are many things that cannot be predicted?"

"The Force is a guide in all things and I misjudged it," Satele protested.

Senya snorted, "The Force is not a guide. You cannot allow it to guide your whims or it will lead you wrong, I promise that."

The bitterness and guilt lacing Senya's voice startled Satele.

"Forgive me for asking, but why do you believe that?"

Senya turned away, "I believed that the Force wanted me to abandon my family, to let my husband push me away... I was wrong, I was so wrong."

"I'm sorry," Satele murmured, "I can sympathize."

"Your son was raised well, you entrusted him to someone who took care of him. My children now terrorize the galaxy."

Satele was stunned by those words and it hit her. Could this woman be... no, she couldn't.

"Do you mean..."

"Arcann and Vaylin? Yes... I was a fool to let Valkorion push me away, to believe that that was the right thing. The Force is not a guide, it does not dictate your actions. It is an ally to be worked with, not for."

"An interesting viewpoint," Satele replied, "I'm sorry, that you had to experience that... I hope we can save your children."

"You sound more sure of that than the others."

"One of the Masters on the Council, Master Kela, was gifted at healing minds that had been tainted and twisted by the dark side... if we could find her, perhaps she can help."

"Soronae Kela?" Senya asked, turning back to face Satele, "I have heard of her, I believe she's on Corellia, working to rebuild."

Satele wasn't even remotely surprised, "Of course she is. Even as a Padawan, she was fiercely devoted to her homeworld. It's a wonder she didn't become a Green Jedi."

"She may as well be. I see you've not been made aware of her and Theron's... close friendship."

Satele blinked and gazed at Senya, who seemed rather mischievous all of a sudden.

"No."

"Indeed. They're rather close, the Commander cannot stop making jokes at Theron's expense."

"Of course she can't... she's her father's daughter..."

That brought Satele a painful memory, of finding a morose Master Dorven Skywalker in a small grove near the Temple on Tython, mourning his lost daughter. They'd begun talking and Dorven had admitted to being the source of a rather prevalent rumor from Yavin IV regarding Satele and Darth Marr, a rumor that persisted to this day. She remembered how the man had broken down into tears shortly afterwards.

Senya broke Satele out of her musings by reaching for her lightsaber before relaxing, "Someone else is up late, it seems."

A little boy was toddling towards them, his dusky red skin contrasting greatly with his bright blue eyes.

"Miss Senya!" the boy giggled, "I can't sleep."

Senya gave a fond smile, "Rymar, your mother will be worried sick about you."

"Momma's sleeping, so's 'Danna. I'm not tired."

Satele gazed at the child, noting similarities to Darth Mithras. This must be the Sith's younger child, Satele was already acquainted with the elder child, a rather precocious girl.

"I should return Rymar to his mother," Senya said, glancing over at Satele, "Perhaps we could continue our conversation tomorrow? Over tea?"

"I look forward to it."

Senya left to return the boy to his home and Satele was left musing on their interesting conversation.

"I see why your Knight trusts her," Marr remarked, making himself visible.

"Indeed."

"And she was indeed correct that the Force is not a guide to be obeyed, as I have often reminded you."

"I am aware," Satele sighed. This was a point of contention between the two for some time.

"Hmpf."


	11. New Friendships (Aidoann and Soronae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this I don't even know how long ago for a prompt on Tumblr... totally forgot I meant to add this to this story, so yeah. For quick explanation, Aidoann (Aidoan'n in-game) is my smuggler captain, she's like the den mother; Nelandra is my Togruta smuggler, she's a bit twitchy and the ship's mechanic; Ko'rel is a Zabrak, he's the medic/heavylifter/chaperone depending on the day; and Sanra (San'ra in-game) is my Pureblood smuggler, she's the melee and general font of angst with a backstory that you have to be a Level 10 friend to unlock.

"Of all the people to work with, I gotta work with a Jedi?"

Grandmaster Satele Shan resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Yes, Captain. I can assure you, Master Kela is highly competent."

"But a Jedi?" Aidoann repeated. Behind her, Risha snickered and quickly covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"I am a Jedi, if you do recall."

"Yeah, but you're a cool Jedi. Like that cool professor whose class everyone loves because it's so chill."

Satele didn't even know what to say in response, so she just said "Master Kela will be at Carrick Station in seventeen hours" and ended the conversation.

[=][=][=]

"Captain Peatris?"

Aidoann started, "Who in the- oh, Jedi... wait, very small Jedi."

The woman, no, the girl who met her was a small dark-skinned human with pure white hair tied back in a braid. Her robes marked her as an obvious Jedi, as did the lightsaber on her belt. Behind her was a rather large Trandoshan with a mean-looking rifle.

"Uh, yeah, Captain Peatris was my grandfather. I'm Aidoann. You must be Master Kela."

"Yes. But please, call me Soronae."

"Cool. I'd, uh, offer you a drink, but you look too young."

Kela went to say something, but the Trando hissed something in his language and she... wait, was that a pout? This Jedi Master was pouting? Hells, Aidoann was in for it now.

[=][=][=]

Sanra was pacing and it was driving everyone up a wall. Nelandra was twitchy, Ko'rel was trying to ignore everyone, Corso was talking with Bowdaar and Guss, and Risha... Risha was glaring. At Sanra. Which suggested incoming drama.

"Please sit down," Master Kela said calmly. Her eyes were closed, but clearly some sorta Jedi mind-thing was at play here.

"Why a Jedi?" Sanra finally snarled, rounding on Aidoann. The smuggler captain took a moment to gather her thoughts before turning to the angry Sith Pureblood.

"Because the pay is good and this is supposed to be an easy task. Just make sure the goods get on this ship and get the hell outta there."

Sanra huffed, "We don't need a damned Jedi to do that."

"Actually, we kinda do," Ko'rel scratched around one of his horns as he spoke, clearly more than a bit nervous to be speaking up when Sanra was having a snit.

"He is correct," Kela nodded, "The contact who has the goods has been directed to only give the goods to a Jedi, for safety's sake."

"Is it some sort of artifact?" Risha asked before Aidoann waved her hand.

"Right, all of you, shut it. We'll be there in a few hours regardless of what crew opinions are. We get in, get out, get paid."

Sanra sat with a muted snarl and glared at Kela.

Aidoann still had no idea what Sanra's problem with Force users was, but she frankly didn't care. She had too many other problems to deal with.

[=][=][=]

Simple and easy. Words Aidoann was growing to hate, rather quickly.

"Who the hell forgot to warn us about this mess?" she shouted as she ducked behind a rock formation, wincing as blaster bolts chipped bits of rock off on the other side.

"I don't know. Clearly this was well-planned," Kela shouted back, her blazing ice-blue lightsaber deflecting as many bolts as the small Jedi could manage.

Nelandra was sniping, Sanra was just blasting anything in sight, as was Bowdaar. Risha and Ko'rel were waiting on the ship, with Corso as the pilot.

"Really wish Akaavi was here right now," Aidoann muttered, wondering why she had agreed to let the Mando run off somewhere.

"Kriff!" Sanra snarled as a blaster bolt slammed into her arm, sending her spinning to the ground.

Kela's Trando friend took over shooting as Kela ducked down to hand Sanra a kolto pack and use some sorta Force thing to help.

"Got any tricks that could help?" Aidoann called over.

"Yeah," Kela replied, "This!"

The Jedi let her blade fall as she lifted her hands, closing her eyes to focus. The ground rumbled and Aidoann winced. This kid was gonna get them all killed.

She ducked behind her rock when something hurtled past her head and didn't look back up until Kela dropped her arms and heaved a sigh. Aidoann cautiously peeked over her rock and her eyes widened.

"Damn...," she muttered as she gazed at the destruction before her. Rocks and boulders were scattered everywhere, many clearly having been strategically maneuvered to land on people. It was... nasty, to say the least.

She was distracted as Kela suddenly fell to her knees, gasping.

"You alright, kid?"

The girl looked up, tears in her eyes, and said, "I really, really hate having to do that. B-but we need this cargo and we don't have much time and-"

Aidoann stopped her before she could hyperventilate and said, "Easy there. Let's go get that cargo, yeah?"

Kela nodded and stood, her Trando friend helping. Aidoann couldn't remember his name, Qess? Fess? Something like that.

Sanra heaved herself to her feet and gazed at the Jedi as the strange pair of large Trando and small Jedi picked their way across the debris-strewn field.

"Maybe she's not half-bad," the Pureblood said grudgingly before following. Aidoann chuckled and shook her head.

Yeah. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all.


	12. Sunshine (Zerenn/Lana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based off an Inktober for Writers prompt that I meant to post days ago but never got around to. Zerenn is one of my Sith warriors and is actually a Cinnamon Roll who looks like he'll hurt you but is more likely to bake you a pie or something. Also, Lana is totally a smol bi.

Zerenn Edoean had seen a lot of things before, but this was something entirely new.

His girlfriend stood in the middle of a pile of... what was that, plants? She was scowling at the offending material.

"I am not a gardener," she declared loudly. Zerenn laughed.

"C'mon, Lana. It can't be that bad. Dig a hole, put plants in ground, cover roots, water occasionally."

Lana Beniko looked up, "How do you even know about gardening?"

"My mother has a very well-maintained garden. I used to play in it as a kid and she insisted that if I was going to play amongst her flowers, I ought to be able to know how to tend them. Came in handy on Korriban, too. The digging part, anyway," he smirked.

Laughter rang out nearby, "Those are beautiful plants, Lana, how could you just leave them strewn about so!"

Darth Nox practically skipped over and picked up one particular flowering plant, gazing at it thoughtfully.

"A Naboo lily? How did you manage to come across this lovely specimen?"

Zerenn frowned, "Naboo lily? How do you even know that?

Nox smirked at him, "I do read more than just history books, my dear Zerenn. Gardening can be known to soothe the spirit... at least, that's what Ashara insists on."

Lana looked at the plants around her feet and said, "Are you just going to discuss the plants or actually help?"

"I am going to take this lily and add it to my personal collection, I think," Nox smiled cheerfully, "Unless you have any objections?"

"Burn it for all I care. I cannot believe I thought this was a good idea."

"Odessan could use a few more colorful plants," Zerenn noted as Nox flounced off with the lily.

Lana sighed, "Then why don't we hire a gardener?"

"Because I don't think Sayanil could convince Hylo it was a good idea. Here, I'll help you. We need to plant them where they get sunshine."

"Sunshine... ah, photosynthesis."

"Indeed. Some things thrive off it."

"Considering your dietary habits, I'd say you do, though I can't fathom how you get sunlight when you loiter in dark spaces."

The Sith warrior laughed, "You are my sunshine, dear Lana."

Lana's eyes widened, a faint flush appearing on her cheeks before she tossed a handful of dirt at him.

"You're so strange sometimes."

He laughed as he picked up a spade and started digging a hole.


	13. Heart to Heart (Jace/Satele)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been inspired by my favorite Jace/Satele author, Fumm95 (I believe that's the username on AO3) and I decided to write a little something. Also, these two are adorable and I've totally got more planned at some point.

Jace Malcom made his way through the crowded hallways of the Alliance base on Odessan, dodging Imperial and Republic troopers alike. Their armor was still, for the most part, distinctively different, but color schemes had been changed a bit to incorporate the gold and blue of the Alliance. He was still wary around the Sith, but that blonde Sith that Theron had introduced him to seemed decent, if cold. Darth Nox of all people had also been floating around and had the incessant need to loiter where she would be most obvious.

Speaking of the Miraluka Sith, she was chatting happily with a young Togruta woman near an intersection, the pair laughing at something or another. The Togruta wore almost Jedi-like robes, but her demeanour indicated she wasn't exactly a Jedi. Likely a convert, or one of a growing generation of Force users who studied both the Jedi and Sith ways.

For some reason, he felt like he had to turn right at this intersection, that there was something he needed to do. With not much else to do, he chose to follow that instinct and turned to find himself staring at arguably the most beautiful room on Odessan. It was filled with luminescent plants of many colors. The room itself was devoid of people, except for one meditating Jedi who looked very familiar.

"Satele?" he asked, stepped forward.

She turned, looking up at him, clearly startled.

"Jace."

Satele looked unsure of whether to stand or stay put, so he knelt next to her, "Where was this room hiding all this time?"

"It's Darth Nox's pride and joy, she's very cautious of who she let's in here."

"You're telling me that lightning-happy Sith is a gardener?"

"Oh, no. Her apprentices and Lord Zerenn maintain it. I'm afraid she's more likely to kill these plants."

"You know quite a bit about this Alliance and its people."

"I've been on Odessan for a couple years now. The Force called me here and it led me to Sayanil."

Jace gave a fond grin at the thought of the eccentric young Jedi who commanded the Alliance. Of course the Force felt she needed a helping hand, she was a veritable disaster waiting to happen.

Satele looked over at a moth that hovered over a flower and sighed, "I'm sorry, Jace, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't do that. I don't blame you, I wanted to leave too."

"But you stayed. You defended the Republic and I... I ran. I hid. I left people to die, people I swore to protect."

Jace grasped her hand and said firmly, "You did what you felt was right. Look at you now, you're helping this Alliance to grow and fight against the enemies of both the Republic and the Empire. Don't you dare apologize for that."

"But I left you and Theron, as well."

That stopped him short. He could see how difficult it was for her to say that and he gave a faint grin.

"I think we did just fine. Theron's okay, Satele. He has a family and a home. Sure, we didn't give that to him, but he has it regardless, so I'd say we did something right by him. And I will always wait for you... for eternity, if I have to."

She started and turned to stare at him, "Jace..."

"Don't. Just, think it over. I'm tired of waiting and of dancing around... around us. We both know we don't have the time to wait and that the universe could very well set itself to destroying everything soon enough, what with the way things have been going recently. I say to hell with everything else, it's time to think about us."

Satele looked down and then back up at him, "I agree. I just... we have so much to talk about, don't we?"

"We also have plenty of time and a perfect place to do it."


	14. Long Time Coming (Jace/Satele, Theron/Soronae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this cute little bit because I'm in a Jace/Satele mood. Also, I ignored the whole traitor arc for the time being because I wanted fluff. Darth Mithras is one of my Sith warriors, Ketyeni Radelen, but she is not the Wrath. Nox's sister is the Wrath, Ketyeni was the commander of Sith Special Forces and often ganged up with Vowrawn to torment the other Councillors, which mostly meant tormenting Marr.

"This is your damn fault!"

In the corridor outside the medical bay, Jace Malcom had to restrain a laugh, which earned him a glare from Satele Shan.

"Be polite, Jace," she chastised, "She's in immense pain and probably breaking his hand."

"Indeed," Senya Tirall mused, a slight smirk on her face.

"Do I look like I know what childbirth is like?" he protested.

"Clearly not," Senya retorted.

The fourth person in their little group gave a slight chuckle.

"It's excruciatingly painful, and very dangerous. It would make your battles on Alderaan look like child's play," Darth Mithras smirked. The Sith pureblood was quite content to loiter and offer commentary in place of Darth Nox, who was off trying to dig up some text or another.

Jace threw his hands up, "Okay, I get it, she's going through hell. Can we just... can we talk about something different?"

"Like what?"

He reached into his pocket but was interrupted by Major Malavai Quinn sticking his head out of the door, "Quiet, please. Such things are delicate matters."

Senya snorted and Satele clearly forced herself not to laugh.

Mithras rolled her golden eyes, "Love, I'm not an example of all cases. Just because Adanna tried to do some damage on the way out doesn't mean Soronae will experience the same thing."

"You wouldn't believe that with the way Agent Shan is reacting," Quinn replied, "But I am trying to focus and handling Doctor Kimble is more than enough, let alone that hologram friend of Master Kela's."

"Holiday is here? I would assume Doctor Cedrax isn't too far behind," Satele mused.

"He's far too scared to enter," Senya scoffed, "I've seen men of that type, they're afraid of the mere mention of childbirth."

Jace looked around and then glanced at Quinn, "You ever feel like the literal odd man out?"

The Imperial gave him a sympathetic look, "Very much so."

He disappeared back into the infirmary and left the group to their quiet chatter.

There was a loud scream and several long moments of silence before Theron stuck his head out with an idiot's grin on his face and said, "It's a boy!"

"We knew that," Senya said gently, "How are they?"

"Great, better than great!"

Jace stepped forward to put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Breathe, Theron. You're getting a little hysterical there."

"Wanna meet him?" Theron asked, pushing the hand away.

Senya nodded and MIthras slipped away, likely to inform Nox to stop fretting about her Jedi friend.

Jace moved to let Senya go first and stopped Satele, "Before we go in, there's something I've been meaning to ask you and while I have the guts to say it, I might as well."

"Jace?" she asked, frowning.

He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little box.

"On Alderaan, I had this made. Even after how things ended, I never lost hope that we'd see each other again, maybe reconnect. It's a piece of the saber that Malgus destroyed... Alderaan is also where I'm pretty sure Theron was conceived, but my time keeping could be off. Basically, um, this holds a lot of meaning for both of us and..."

"Is there a point?" Satele asked, a faintly bemused look on her face.

"Marry me."

"W-what?" she asked, the amusement turning to shock as she gazed at the ring in the box as he opened it, "Jace, are you-"

"Serious? Sure? Terrified? Probably all of the above, but I don't want to wait any longer. What do you say?"

"If you had asked all those years ago, I probably would have given you the same answer," she replied as she gently picked the ring up out of the box and held it out, "I may be unfamiliar with custom, but aren't you supposed to do this part?"

He could feel the silly grin spreading on his face as he slid the ring onto her finger before moving forward to kiss her.

When they finally stepped into the delivery room, Senya had a knowing smirk on her face as the new parents went along blissfully unaware.

Finally, Major Quinn glanced at them and muttered a curse under his breath.

"What?" Theron asked, concern written across his face.

"Thanks to your parents, I owe Lord Beniko a good sum of credits."

Theron blinked, confused, but Soronae hit his arm, "Look closer, Theron."

It dawned on him right then and his jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

"What did you expect?" Jace shrugged, "Your hesitation did not come from me."

"Liar," Satele murmured.

Soronae gave a tired laugh, "Oh hush. Come meet your grandson and leave poor Theron alone. He managed to not pass out."

"It wasn't that bad!" Theron protested.

"For you, it certainly was," Quinn retorted.


	15. Reunions (Canile and Antiena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bit about the reunion between my Warrior and Inquisitor, who are actually sisters but Sith politics and shit happened. Inevitably, someone will think "how could her parents do that?" and the answer is "to not appear weak". Aliens in the Sith Empire, particularly those that are Sith, have a lot more to prove (in my own headcanon) and thus cannot afford to look weak. Spawning a non-Force sensitive child would make one look weak and thus it was best to get rid of the problem. Not that it is in any way okay, but that's for another story at another time.

Darth Baras surveyed the acolytes gathered in the atrium below, staying out of their notice and yet still keeping an eye on all of them. This year's crop of acolytes was intriguing. That one, that human boy, he was a frontrunner to become Baras' own apprentice. One of those others, a Pureblood girl, was favored by Darth Mithras to join Sith special forces. A small Miraluka girl in ragged attire was clearly one of Zash's mongrels brought in to fight to become a Sith apprentice.

A flash of red caught his attention and he noticed another Miraluka, this one with red hair and garbed as a Sith acolyte who had trained in Dromund Kaas' prestigious academies. Interesting, that an alien girl had managed to gain entrance to such an academy... or was she simply mimicking others?

Vemrin turned to sneer at the red-haired girl, who simply turned away and flicked her hand, dismissing him with an almost regal air about her. Yes, this one was definitely one of the spawn of the rare alien Sith families. Vemrin's temper would need work, though, as the boy flushed and snarled something.

Perhaps it was time to expand his horizons when searching for an apprentice. One so unaffected by the words of those around her may prove useful.

[=][=][=]

Acolyte Antiena Drasch had little time for useless prattle and yet less time for one such as Vemrin. The boy was a mewling worm, and utterly useless at that. For him to think he had anything on her was practically adorable.

She turned to head towards Overseer Tremel's office when she felt someone bump into her and turned in time to see another Miraluka land on her rear, cursing.

"Watch where you're going," Antiena said simply. The slaves around here were so clumsy at times, she'd noticed.

"Excuse you," the girl said sweetly, "But were I you, I would watch your path. You could clearly tell I was carrying a rather large volume for Lord Zash and now I'm afraid you've caused me to drop it. I'll be sure to note that."

"Why would Zash care?" Antiena scoffed. Lord Zash was rumored to be something of a pedantic nuisance with delusions of grandeur, so the thought of her ever posing a danger to Antiena was amusing.

The other Miraluka rose and smiled, "I'm one of those she is evaluating to take as an apprentice. I'm actually the frontrunner. I'm just that good, I suppose."

"Someone is overconfident."

Lightning crackled around the girl, framing her in a freakish halo of Force power.

"How willing are you to test that?"

"Just take your book and go," Antiena sighed, "You're going to make me late and I do dislike being late."

The girl lifted her book with the Force, tossed a bit of lightning at Antiena's feet, and stalked off.

"Slaves," a masculine voice said from behind her. She turned to notice a Sith Pureblood standing towards the wall.

"Acolytes," she sneered in response, turning and leaving.

[=][=][=]

Canile was in a right mood when she finally returned to her small chambers that evening. First that bigoted asshole in the archives had all but refused to give her the book until she dropped Zash's name. Then that prissy bitch who'd knocked her over and finally... Ffon. That ass would get his well-deserved comeuppance soon enough, she would make sure of that.

Her one roommate was another former slave, a Twi'lek girl with a fondness for knives. Currently, she was sharpening one of her many blades and ignoring Canile rather pointedly.

"Are the other acolytes here usually such pricks?" Canile finally asked, seething.

The other girl looked up, "Yes. Unless you forget, we were slaves, they see us as beneath them."

"Fuck that!" Canile snarled, "I can best any of them and so can you. Why are they above us, because of some inbred bloodlines?"

"Precisely. It's never going to change, not until we get someone sympathetic on the Council."

Canile suddenly smirked, "If that's all if takes, I'll do it."

"Do what?" the Twi'lek asked, returning her attention to her work.

"Get on the Council. Can't be that hard, right? Just kill someone and take their place?"

The Twi'lek fumbled her knife in shock and stared at Canile, "Are you insane? You're going to get yourself killed."

"Nonsense. This will just be proof that us former slaves are worth just as much as those pricks."

"Whatever you say. I won't come to your funeral though."

"How about when I'm appointed to the Council? Will you attend?"

"We'll see."

[=][=][=]

Antiena stood primly before Darth Baras, her back ramrod straight and her face directed straight ahead. One would usually say "gaze", but that required eyes and that was something Miraluka didn't have.

"You have done well, apprentice," the large Sith lord praised, "You have proven yourself worthy."

"Thank you, Master."

"I have one final task for you to prove yourself truly worthy. In the dungeons, there is a Twi'lek slave. She was captured attempting to break into the tomb of Ajunta Pall for reasons unknown. Needless to say, that is where you must go. Claim your saber from the tomb and cement your place at my side."

"As you wish, Master."

Antiena departed for the dungeons with some haste, eager to get this over with so she wouldn't have to go into those damned tombs any more than necessary.

"Well well. Looks like we both made it."

The sickly sweet voice of the Miraluka girl from several weeks ago prompted Antiena to turn towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're Baras' apprentice and I'm Zash's apprentice. I should warn you, your Master is likely using you as a pawn in a game."

"His game is now mine. I am his apprentice, he is my Master. I do as he wills."

"So you're basically a willing slave."

"Hardly."

"Then grow a spine and learn to think for yourself," the girl snapped, "I've plenty of experience as a slave and those you're supposed to obey often betray your trust."

"What would you know about trust?"

"I trusted my parents to protect me, to shelter me. But I didn't develop my Force abilities to their high expectations, so they got rid of me. They sold me. Or don't you remember... dearest sister?"

Antiena stepped backwards, shock rippling through the Force as she remember a day when she was nine years old, watching her younger sister dragged away screaming by a man her parents had told her would teach her to develop her abilities.

"You are not my sister!" she snarled.

"Aren't I? Or did you forget my name so easily, 'Ena?"

"You aren't Canile, stop lying!"

"But I am," the girl retorted, "I am Canile Drasch, forgotten daughter of the vaunted Lord Drasch... and I will kill him for what he did to me."

"You'll die first."

"People keep telling that... We'll see how it goes. Ta for now, dear sister."

The girl who claimed herself to be Canile flounced off, her ponytail swinging behind her as she did.

Antiena shook her head and made her way to the dungeons to claim her new tomb tour guide and get this over with.


	16. Barefoot (Shiarrael and her crew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation time! This was another Inktober for writers prompt, although this one is rougher than most simply because it was written in something of a hurry. Shiarrael's crew is indeed the Knight crew, consisting of T7, Kira, Doc, Rusk and Scourge.

Shiarrael Kento gazed up at the bright sun and frowned.

"Can someone remind me what we're doing?"

"It's called relaxation, darlin'. It's useful every now and again... unless you're our very particular Sith friend," Doc replied cheerfully.

Kira Carson snorted, "He's particular, alright."

"I can hear you. I am not entirely deaf."

The trio burst into laughter at the very disapproving tone of said Sith, Lord Scourge, who was sitting on a chair that was far too small for his large frame in full armor. It was rather comical. Tee-Seven sat next to him, seemingly watching all of them.

Sergeant Rusk had decided to stay and guard the ship, leaving the group to their own devices, which mainly consisted of annoying Scourge and trying to explain to Shiarrael what this was all about.

Of course, Rae was moderately nervous before she knew what all this was, but that was mainly because they were on Alderaan and she didn't much enjoy spending a whole lot of time on her homeworld, or around her people.

"Race you to the water?" Doc asked, interrupting Shiarrael's musings.

Kira cheered, "You're on!"

The pair took off, leaving Shiarrael and Scourge behind with poor Tee-Seven, who couldn't enjoy the ocean without risking major damage.

"Do not try to tell me this is enjoyable, Jedi."

"Very well. I won't."


	17. Prelude to Darkness (Revan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a snippet from my AU in which Revan and some others get dropped in TPM and fix things. Acaro is her second in command and Carth is indeed our favorite Captain Onasi. Zey, Etain Tur-Mukan and Vau, as well as the description of who was sent to Kashyykk are both from Karen Traviss' Republic Commando books because I love those. You already know Yularen and Tarkin. The Protectors saving Depa and Caleb Dume bit is from the Kanan comics.

Arca Barracks was a busy place on a good day, but today could only be considered as chaos.

Troopers dashed around, running datapads and shouting info at each other, which droids skittered around them, trying to reach their destinations. One small mouse droid had tripped at least three people and looked to be going for more.

In the midst of the chaos was a General, directing the chaos and mediating minor issues. She did not look happy.

"Someone get me Zey and High Command, now!" she snapped, twisting her dark hair back into place in its bun. Clone Commander Acaro nodded and gestured at a comm tech, who punched up the connection.

General Arligan Zey flickered into place first, followed by the six Admirals of High Command. None of them looked happy with the situation at hand.

"How the hell did they manage to get to Coruscant in the first place?" one of the admirals was demanding, "Those hyperlanes shouldn't have been unguarded as they were!"

General Nidora Saru cleared her throat and drew their attention in short order, "General, Admirals. Admiral Yularen has an excellent point. How did the Separatists get to Coruscant?"

"Unless you have an answer, General," Admiral Tarkin began, but she waved a hand.

"Shush, the adults are speaking. Wullf, do you have any info from your... contacts?"

"Not yet," Wullf Yularen muttered, "They're been quiet lately, likely avoiding scrutiny or detection."

"Fair. Let me know when you hear something. In the meantime, we have another problem. Our Wookie allies on Kashyykk are in danger, the Separatists have broken through and begun landing ground forces."

Zey muttered something foul, "I can send Delta Squad to assist."

"Master Yoda has already volunteered to lead a battalion," Admiral Carth Onasi pointed out, "And Master Vos is finishing up on Boz Pity, we can send him when he gets done there."

"General Tur-Mukan's troops are also free, we can send them as well," Tarkin pointed out.

"Good," Saru nodded, "That takes care of that for now. General Mundi has reported in from Muunilist, things are looking well. General Billaba almost got pasted, but the Mandalorian Protectors of all people showed up to save her and her Padawan. General Greivous was sent packing, Intelligence is looking for him now."

"Excellent," Yularen gave a faint grin, "We're still in this. But... you had another reason for calling, didn't you, General Saru."

"Yes. For some time now, I've sensed a growing darkness. I'm familiar with this sort of darkness and can safely tell you that the war is drawing to a close, one way or another."

"Why should we care?" Tarkin sneered, "It's just a feeling."

"No. It's knowledge, Tarkin. This darkness has grown since the war began and it's reaching a peak. Likely, this Sith Master is about to find himself a new apprentice, given that Dooku is sitting in a cell right now."

Onasi lifted a hand before Tarkin could say anything else, "Talk to Dooku, see what he knows. The more info he gives us, the sooner we can understand."

"Yessir, Admiral, sir," she teased lightly. Onasi flushed.

"Is that all?" Yularen asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yep. Do with that information what you will."

"Very well. High Command out."

The six admiral disappeared, leaving Saru and Zey.

"You think they're going to do anything?" she asked.

"Of course not," Zey scoffed, "I'll send you some help."

"Thanks, Arligan. It's appreciated. Just don't send me Vau, you know I don't get along with him."

"Fair enough. Zey out."

His hologram disappeared and Commander Acaro stepped forward, "Now we investigate?"

"Yes, ner vod'ika. Now we investigate."


	18. Discoveries (Sayanil/Koth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted something fluffy because I'm sick and life sucks right now, so have something cute and fluffy. Watcher Eight is not the IA character, he's another story, Mina's just a shit who made it into Intel and is a good spy. Layla Moreau is a random Jedi I created for a story that never got published or even past the initial idea phase, but I liked her character and that of her Padawan, so I decided to develop her for SWTOR era purposes.

Everything hurt, so bad. It was a searing pain that sucked the air out of her lungs as she fell to her knees, uselessly trying to apply pressure to a wound that wasn't bleeding.

'You are a fool.'

Valkorion's sardonic tone faded from her mind as Sayanil felt hands on her arms, helping her up.

"Hey, hey, Outlander, you good?" Koth's voice echoed in her ears as her hearing returned to normal and the air returned, partially, to her lungs.

"Been better," she rasped, "Hurts like hell."

His hand rested over hers on her stomach.

"I bet," he murmured, "Let's get you back to the Gravestone and get the hell outta here."

"What about HK?"

"Not much to be done for him... but he did his job well."

Sayanil closed her eyes for a moment as Koth slung her arm over his shoulders, helping her walk to the lift.

"How bad did he get you?" the pilot asked, glancing over.

"Turns out, being run through sucks. Zero out of ten, would not recommend."

Koth laughed, "Are you always like this?"

"A perpetual shit? According to my dad, always... wonder where he is anyway..."

She trailed off to catch her breathe and felt the world darken around her for a moment before Koth's hand waved in front of her face.

"Stay awake, Outlander. Would rather not have to carry you, that armor looks heavy."

"Feel free to remove it," Sayanil said, giving the pilot a smirk.

He just chuckled, "We'll see about that when you're back to normal."

"This is a pretty normal state for me. You would not believe the kinda stupid shit I get up to."

Sayanil looked over at him to see him repressing a laugh.

"Let's just get back to the Gravestone, crazy."

[=][=][=]

To say Lana was less than thrilled was an understatement. The blonde Sith was livid and looked ready to choke someone.

"Of all the reckless, stupid, arrogant things to do!"

Someone laughed and Koth turned to see one of the refugees from Asylum laughing.

Lana favored the woman with a scowl, "Shut up, Mina."

"It's not like you didn't expect this, Lana dear," the woman apparently named Mina laughed, "Sayanil has always been such a shit, even before I met her."

"You know her?" Koth asked.

"I do," the woman turned to him, "I was Watcher Eight, of Imperial Intelligence. She was one of my closest contacts and best sources of information."

"Information? What was she, a broker?"

SCORPIO's sarcastic tones interrupted him, "She was colloquially known as the Broker of Nar Shaddaa."

Koth's jaw dropped and he turned to Lana, "Are you telling me that this entire time, we've all been pinning our hopes on a fucking information dealer?"

"An information dealer who is arguably one of the best bladesmasters in the Jedi Order, respected by both the Republic and the Empire, and happens to be one of few individuals capable of practicing both Jedi and Sith teachings simultaneously, as well as pissing off both Councils at the same time," Lana retorted.

Koth blinked. Was this one woman really that impressive? She just seemed like an irreverant, mouthy troublemaker to Koth... a cute troublemaker, at that.

Senya cleared her throat, "If you don't mind, she's resting. Please take your arguing elsewhere."

Koth threw his hands up and left, huffing in annoyance as he did. He was so confused... who was this woman?

He found solace in the engine room, checking the engines for damage and tinkering with the outputs and the sort.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were fascinated by the Outlander."

"You don't know better," Koth snapped, rounding on Senya. The Knight was calm and didn't flinch from his obvious annoyance and anger.

"I would think I do. I've seen that look before, that curious fascination... that desire to learn more about someone, in more ways than one."

That halted Koth, "You mean..."

"Valkorion... yes. However, you are not like him, in both good and bad ways. For starters, you're certainly not as bold in your intentions as he was... and you also have a kinder heart. You would do her well... and possibly balance her."

Koth sighed, "I appreciate the thought, but I'm not sure I'm interested."

"Oh?"

He could almost hear Senya's smirk and had the sudden desire to wipe it off her face.

"What do you mean?"

Senya smirked, "Not only have I seen the way you two look at each other, I may have heard a little something about an interaction on Asylum?"

Koth flushed as he remembered exactly what she was talking about. He'd decided to show Sayanil where she could get some new armor and proceeded to get them totally lost in the marketplace. She'd laughed at him, he'd tried to ask for directions, they'd been mistaken for a couple by at least five different vendors, and she'd sweet-talked a cranky mercenary into giving them directions by pretending to be a sappy honeymooning wife with her new husband. The merc had been confused as to why they would choose Asylum, but Sayanil had brushed that off by saying that she had wanted some adventure, managing to sound like a bored noblewoman while she was at it. She'd told him later that she listened to enough bored nobles to know how to emulate them.

"I knew it," Senya nodded, "You should talk to her, when we arrive on Odessan."

"Why not now?"

"She's still asleep and you clearly need time to put your thoughts in order."

"Fair point..." Koth conceded grudgingly.

[=][=][=]

His big, planned confession of sorts was ruined as soon as they set foot on the Odessan base. Lana had directed Sayanil's attention to a smirking man in a red jacket with implants standing near a railing and the woman had practically shrieked and thrown herself into the man's arms, laughing and smiling.

Now Koth was drinking and most certainly not draining his sorrows. He was startled out of his reverie when Lana and Red Jacket sat next to him.

"Koth, good, you're here. Theron, this is Captain Koth Vortena. Koth, Agent Theron Shan."

"So you're the industrious pilot. Nice to meet you," Shan stuck out a hand.

"Likewise," Koth accepted the hand, but only briefly.

Shan immediately stuck his face back into his datapad and Lana moved to grab it, leading Shan to jump across the bar.

"You cannot still be working."

"It isn't work."

"Oh Force save us all," Lana muttered, "You're fretting."

"Am not!" Shan protested.

"She's a Jedi Master, Theron, she'll be fine. Besides, it's Corellia and she's from Corellia."

"She's also trying to heal a bunch of people and the last time she tried that she nearly went down for the count."

Lana fixed the agent with a hard glare and snapped, "I will tell her that you're underestimating her."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?"

Sayanil appeared out of nowhere, grinning at Shan.

"Tell Soronae that he's acting like an idiot and fretting over her."

Sayanil laughed, "Dude, we've been over this. She's a Jedi MASTER. This is well within her abilities. Besides, she's a fucking Corellian, they're not scared of shit. So, drink up and quit worrying."

Shan muttered something, but slid a bottle to her, "You first."

"You're such a fucking spy, Theron."

They drank and chatted a bit before Sayanil asked to speak to Theron and Koth had that lonely feeling again. Of course, Lana noticed.

"What is it?"

Senya interrupted by sitting down and reaching out to float a bottle of booze to her hand, "So?"

"So what?" he grumbled, "She's obviously not interested."

"Is that why you're sulking like a child?" Lana asked, "Because of a woman?"

"A really special one, yeah."

Senya peered over at Sayanil and Shan, "I see."

Lana followed Senya's gaze and sighed, "Koth, they're not together."

"What- what do you mean?"

"She basically adopted him as her brother, they're all but siblings. Not together, so you still have your opening, if you so insist on making things messy."

Senya snorted, "Men are so blind, aren't they?"

"Clearly," Lana smirked, "Although there are some women who are just as clueless."

"You speak from experience?"

"Indeed."

Koth noticed Shan leave and left the ladies to their conversation, taking his booze-fueled courage and walking over to join Sayanil.

"How was he?" he asked.

"His usual self," she replied, looking up, "Karking hells, how drunk are you?"

He patted his face, "Not that drunk, why?"

"You... oh, someone got you good."

He reached up and found his goggles were missing... but then felt the strap for them and realized they were upside down.

"Who would come up with that idea for a prank?"

She looked around and then jerked her chin in the direction of a smirking woman with an artificial arm.

"Layla, that's who. She's such a shit, always."

"Jedi or Sith?"

"Jedi. A Knight... her Padawan is lurking around her somewhere, but he hates crowded places, so he's probably in the main base somewhere."

Koth leaned forward, "So... you feeling hungry?"

"A bit? Why, you know where to get good food around her that isn't rations?"

"I may know someone who can turn those rations into edible food."

"Oh, you have to tell me who that person is... for reference purposes."

"I could always show you... now?"

Sayanil blinked and then a flush spread across her face, about as red as her hair, "Koth Vortena, are you asking me on a date?"

"Only if you say yes," he replied, a stupid grin spreading across his face.

"I would be honored, Captain."

"Then let's be off, Commander."

As they left, neither of them noticed Layla Moreau fork over some credits to Watcher Eight, or how Lana and Senya had knowing smirks on their faces.


	19. Taking Flight Part One (Satele Onasi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this little tidbit is based off of my rewrite of the entire saga to include Revan and Co to see how they would fix shit. Satele is Revan and Carth's daughter, born just a few months after Order 66 and named after Satele Shan, who thought the whole thing was amusing from her ghostly hovering. Revan, Bastila, Mission, and Carth took a bunch of younglings to Dantooine to hide them from the Empire. At this point in the story, it's only a year before ANH and Satele is almost eighteen. If I've gotten my estimations right, that puts this in season three of Star Wars Rebels, and is when Satele makes some new friends and finds a new cause. This will be a two-parter just because of length.

"How do you lose a kid!?"

"Hey, she's your kid, don't blame me!"

Revan pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to Bastila Shan, "You sense her?"

"No. She's probably just hiding, Rev. She's a smart kid."

Mission Vao snorted, "She's seventeen, she's not exactly a kid anymore. Even by your people's standards, she's an adult."

Revan scoffed, "Carth and I agreed on a combination of Mandalorian and Telosian standards. The one thing we for sure agreed on was eighteen was adult for her. Especially with the Empire out there."

"You can't hide her forever," the final woman in the room noted calmly. Edris Kestran was a Mirialan woman who had at one time been Revan's padawan, but that had been during the Clone Wars and in the time of the Republic. Such things didn't exist anymore.

"I can hide her from the Empire, Edris. You know she has Battle Meditation, Palpatine would kill to get his hands on her."

"Then we find her and remind her that it's dangerous out there and to at least give a heads up when she wanders," Mission shrugged.

[=][=][=]

Unbeknownst to them, Satele Onasi had caught a flight to Lothal, of all places. She'd heard of a Rebel cell that had Jedi and wanted to meet them.

The shuttle landed and she grabbed her satchel, stepping off and immediately noticing a whole lot of stormtroopers.

"Identification," the bored-sounding trooper at the checkpoint drawled.

She handed him her fake identification and he scanned it.

"Leela Tynas?"

"Yes sir," she replied with a big smile.

"Says here you work for the Mining Guild. What's your business?"

"I'm here to observe some of the mining efforts and take back a report to the Guild. We like to keep a very close eye on our operations."

"Very well. Proceed."

She smiled again and took her identification card back, making her way through the spaceport and into the fresh air.

She'd donned a very business-like pantsuit for this occasion, but the patch on her satchel was one that any Rebel would know, especially these rebels. It was a stylized bird in flight, different enough from the symbol of the Rebellion to not draw attention, but similar enough for a Rebel to notice it.

Satele moved deftly through the streets until she came upon a blockade of sorts. It was a parade, it seemed. Some sort of elaborate affair to instill the Empire's impressive might into the minds of the people. She noticed a couple people frowning and shifting through the crowd, and she did the same, coming to stand next to a young man in a cadet's uniform.

"Lovely day for the Empire, isn't it?" she said cheerfully.

The cadet started and looked over, "Oh, uh, yeah. I suppose it is."

She smiled, "I'm looking for some friends of mine, do you think you could help? I've only just arrived on Lothal."

"Of course, miss. The Empire is here to serve."

That sounded enough like a rote repetition that Satele reached out tentatively with the Force to sense his intentions and found resolution and defiance. Totally a Rebel.

"They're an odd group," she began, "We've only chatted on the Holonet before, but I decided I wanted to meet them in person. Their leader's name is Hera."

The cadet started and jerked his head, leading her down an alleyway.

"You're looking for Phoenix Squadron?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I wasn't kidding about the Holonet part, I started off talking to Fulcrum, but then one day Hera popped up."

"Then you don't know about Fulcrum..."

"What, that's she's MIA? Of course I know, my buir was beyond pissed about the whole deal."

"Buir?" the cadet asked.

"Mando. It's the Mando'a phrase for parent."

"You'll get alone with that Mando girl then. I'm Zare, by the way. Zare Leonis."

"I'm Satele. It's probably best if I don't give my surname for now... it's kinda distinctive."

"Okay, fair enough. Do you have a place to stay?"

"I honestly didn't get that far."

Leonis nodded, "I'll get you to a safe house then. You can stay until someone comes to get you... I can't be seen with any Rebels, I need to maintain my position."

"That's okay. I get it, you want to get info," Satele grinned, "Lead the way. Also, warn them that I will shoot if startled."

She patted her satchel and lifted the flap just enough to reveal the holdout she'd stuffed in as an afterthought when she left Dantooine.

"Got it. Will do."

[=][=][=]

Hera Syndulla gazed at the transmission sent by Zare Leonis and frowned, "Huh. I didn't think she'd actually join."

"Who?" Kanan Jarrus asked.

"Remember the woman I talked to on the Holonet, on that hidden forum board that you have to either be invited to or be a really good hacker? The one Ahsoka had invited? It turns out she's on Lothal right now, and she wants to join the Rebellion."

Garazeb Orrellios shrugged, "Sounds like a good thing. If Ahsoka liked her, she must be worth it."

"That's the thing..." Hera frowned harder, if that was even possible, "Ahsoka made it clear that this particular woman was an external asset at most, someone we could use to pass messages along. For her to openly join now... something must have happened."

"You think the Empire got to her?" Kanan tipped his head to the side.

"That's a possibility. Either way, we need to find out for sure."

"So, we go make a friend," Zeb said, "Which safe house did the kid leave her in?"

"Just on the outskirts of the capitol city."

"Then let's go."

[=][=][=]

Satele slept fitfully that first night, and not at all the second night. She was nervous, fidgety. What if they didn't accept her, what if they said she was too young, or not experienced enough? Did they even care about experience? Ugh, her mind kept going in circles.

On the third night, just as she was about to duck down to the basement, she sensed something. Something or someone was coming. Dropping down the ladder into the basement, she grabbed her holdout and stuffed her lightsaber into her jacket before sidling up the ladder just enough to peek up and see the door.

One, two, three taps and then the door opened. A large shadow went through first, followed by two smaller shadows.

"Blast it. No one home," the large shadow sighed, "Must've run off, gotten scared."

"There is someone here," one of the two smaller shadows said. That one was a male, and definitely a Force user. Satele knew enough Force users to pick them out when they showed up.

"You sense her?" the other small shadow asked. That one was female, the shape of her form suggesting Twi'lek or maybe Nautolan, if one stretched far enough.

"You can come out!" the man called, "It'll be fine."

Cautiously, she finished her ascent from the basement and flicked the heat lamp on. A Lasat, a human man with a face mask, and a Twi'lek greeted her.

"You're Flashpoint?" the Twi'lek asked, referring to Satele's Holonet username.

"Yeah, that's me."

"You're... much younger, than I was expecting."

"Doesn't mean I'm not good," she protested.

"Easy, kid. Young isn't bad, we got plenty of young," the Lasat said.

"Zare said your name is Satele, right?" the Twi'lek asked. If Zare contacted her, she must be Hera.

"Yes. And you're Hera Syndulla. Which would make your large Lasat friend Garazeb Orrellios and your other friend Kanan Jarrus. The Empire has big dossiers on all of you."

"You seem to know a lot about us," Jarrus mused.

"My sister is a slicer. She doesn't like the Empire any more than the rest of us."

"There's more of you?"

Satele nodded, "Yes. But... I probably shouldn't go into much more detail here. I don't trust places I can't scan."

"A wise view," Hera nodded, "Come on, we'll get you out of here."

Satele suddenly felt a sense of danger and her holdout was in her hand as she ducked, "Get down!"

The others dropped in short order as the sound of Imperial transports drew closer.

"Blast. They must have figured this place out."

"Clearly," Jarrus huffed, glaring at Zeb, "We need to get out of here."

"Is there any way out other than the front door?"

"Kanan, can you cut us a way out?" Hera asked.

"Possibly. Let me see where all the Imperials are."

Kanan lowered his head for a moment before cursing, "We're surrounded."

"What about the sewers?" Satele piped up, "Maybe the lower level borders one of the pipes."

"Good idea, kid. Let's see."

Zeb ducked down to the basement to scan and check and then popped back up, "She's right. We've got a sewer line less than a quarter of a meter from the wall down here. Perfect for cutting."

[=][=][=]

Hera kept watch while Kanan and Zeb worked on the escape route. The Imperials were simply standing and waiting for them, which was... odd. They usually would rush in by now.

"Something's wrong..." she murmured aloud.

"Agreed," Satele nodded. Hera watched the young woman fiddle with her satchel before sighing, "We need a distraction."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I, um... may have smuggled a few things past customs... I have a couple of flashbangs, a frag grenade... useful things."

"I think you'll do well in the Rebellion," Hera smiled, looking over at the other woman, "Can you set them on timers?"

Satele flushed and said, "Just... trust me, okay? I'll explain everything later, but I need you to trust me."

Hera's eyes narrowed, "I'll hold you to that. Just... do whatever you're going to do."

Satele peered out and tossed one of the flashbangs out of the boarded window, sneaking it between two planks of wood. Hera never heard it hit the ground and didn't hear the second one either, which was probably odd, but she was willing to accept it for now.

"Let me know when we're ready," she said, closing her eyes.

Hera shuffled backwards and peered into the basement, "How are we doing?"

"We're through!" Zeb called back up, "Ready when you are."

"Satele, do whatever you're going to do."

The girl waved a hand and immense light and sound ripped through the area, barely blocked by the walls and boards on the windows.

"Go!" Hera shouted.

They made their escape just as the door blew open.


	20. Taking Flight Part Two (Satele Onasi and Phoenix Squadron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two of the "Revan and Carth's kid is a little rebellious shit" bit. Eventually I'm gonna actually write all the stories in this universe, but I'm stuck in TPM and need to get my shit together to work on that. When that happens, this and Prelude to Darkness will probably move to their proper places, but they're here because I wrote them now.

The sewers stank, but Satele was more focused on running from the Empire than the blasted smell.

"This way!" Hera called out, leading them to a junction.

"Where to?" Satele asked, glancing behind her.

"If we ever get seperated, follow the Phoenix, got it?" Hera said urgently, gesturing at a painted symbol on the walls.

"Got it," Satele nodded as they took off running once more, Zeb and Kanan falling back slightly to provide cover.

The symbols were at odd intervals, usually marking a turn in the path, but when they reached a large junction, there was nothing.

"What-" Satele looked around. Hera tapped her shoulder and gestured upwards.

"Oh."

"That's our way out. Spectre Two to Phoenix Six, how far are you?"

"Not far, General," the fractured voice of Phoenix Six came back, "Captain Andor is getting ready to lower for pickup now."

Satele looked up and said, "How do we get it open?"

"Kanan opens it," Hera replied.

"With the Force."

"Yes."

"We don't have time to wait," Satele replied, reaching up.

"What-"

She closed her eyes and reached out with the Force, sensing the gears just as Aunt Bas had taught her and shifting them, unlocking the hatch.

"Let me know when you need it open," she replied, "It's unlocked now."

"You're a Force user," Hera's green eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I- oh kriff."

Kanan and Zeb had been followed by Imperials and they were quickly getting cornered.

"Hera, there's an Inquisitor here!"

Satele ran forward, "Let's go! Door's unlocked."

Kanan looked over, "We're having a chat later."

The hatch above them opened and a form dropped down.

"Yeah, we're having a chat."

"Fuck," Satele muttered. Twin pistols came up into the man's hands and he began blasting stormtroopers.

"Let's go!"

[=][=][=]

Kanan had to admit, he was mildly amused by this whole scene. Satele was arguing with their surprise new friend. Captain Andor and his droid were accepting bets on the outcome. Kanan figured Satele was getting reamed by her handler or something, slicers often had someone to make sure shit didn't go awry.

"You worried the hell out of-"

"Papa, I'm not a child anymore!"

Father, huh? Wait, he sounded familiar...

"Admiral Carth Onasi," Kanan murmured, "Thought you died at the end of the war."

"Too stubborn," Onasi replied, "Who are you?"

"Kanan Jarrus. I was Master Billaba's Padawan."

"Ah, name change. Good. I remember my wife always liked Depa."

"She was a good Jedi and a kind woman," Kanan replied simply, "So, wayward spawn, huh?"

"Be fortunate you don't have any," Carth sighed. Satele huffed.

"I'm seventeen, Papa, and I do happen to know what I'm doing."

"Revealing yourself and putting us all in danger? You've done that well, Satele."

The teenager huffed and Kanan heard her turn and head into the cockpit, locking the door.

"That was rude," Kaytoo said loudly.

"Hush," Andor chastised the droid.

[=][=][=]

On Atollon, it seemed to be a surprise to the others to see Admiral Onasi.

He went and met with the leadership while Satele finally snuck off the ship and to the outer regions of the base perimeter.

"He just wants to protect you."

She looked up at Kanan, "I know. But it feels so... so stifling. You know, I wasn't allowed to go outside until I was seven? I wasn't even allowed to go off planet until I snuck off last week. I'm so tired of them worrying... I know what I'm doing and I'm ready to join the fight."

"No one is ready to fight the Empire. Not alone. You'll need all your strength, all your resources, and all your allies."

"I remember. Aunt 'Soka made sure I knew... she always knew I wanted to fight, so she made sure I learned. My sister taught me to slice, Aunt Bas taught me to use a saber, Papa taught me to fly, Buir taught me to plan ahead and Aunt 'Soka taught me how to rebel."

"You have an interesting family," Kanan mused, "Maybe we could use all of you. I have no doubt General Saru would want to fight."

Satele nodded, "She wants to. But all my cousins need protection, they're not as trained as I am."

"The younglings? Admiral Onasi told me about them, the younglings that they saved that day. Was there... are any named Arrin?"

"No. But I do know who you're talking about. Arrin Shan... she's on Nar Shaddaa, acting as a Fulcrum."

Kanan faltered, "Arrin is alive? That's... that's good. I knew she was stubborn... she always tailed me and Master Depa in the Temple."

"I heard. She thought you were dead until Ahsoka recruited her."

Another Force signature drew closer and Satele turned to see a young blue-haired man pause.

"Kanan. Who's this?"

"I'm Satele. You must be Ezra," she smiled, "I heard your transmission, from Lothal... it inspired me to fight."

Ezra Bridger blinked, "Really? That's cool... that's what I hoped for, for more people to rise against the Empire."

"They're scared, but people like you give them hope."

Kanan chuckled, "And headaches. Can't forget headaches."

"Only you get headaches, Kanan."

"You only say that because you haven't seen Hera with a headache. Do you know what a headache is like when your brain extends partway out of your skull?"

Satele laughed, "Mish gets those sometimes. She's Twi'lek too."

"Your aunt?"

"Sister."

Ezra blinked, but Kanan gestured towards a pink helmet in the distance, "Mando."

"Right, adoption is a Mando thing," Ezra nodded.

Satele sat back on her feet and smiled, "I'm joining. I will fight, I'm more than old enough... and maybe we can spar together? Bet you guys could use the practice with a double-bladed saber."

"You have one?" Ezra asked. Satele pulled her lightsaber out and ignited the golden blades.

"That's so cool," the Lothal native grinned, "We should totally spar sometimes."

Watching them from the base itself, Carth glanced at his holo, "We're never talking her into coming home, love."

Revan sighed, "I know, riduur. I worry, is all. You know what the Empire did to Tarise, they'd kill Satele."

"She's strong, Rev. You just have to let her go... you know, there is a way to keep an eye on her."

"How so?"

"Join the Rebellion. You know we've all thought about it, and the kids are ready. Maybe it's time we came out of hiding."

"Maybe it is..."


	21. To Be Free (Canile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Fictober 2018 Day One prompt: "Can you feel this?"
> 
> Canile is my little shit of an Inquisitor who will always remain a little shit. Esrin Adraas is a Sith Lord I came up with out of nowhere and I like him enough to say that I may include him in a couple more of Canile's stories. 
> 
> I tried my best to make sure that everything is only vaguely described, but if this does affect anyone, please let me know. I always want to improve my writing and make it accessible to all people. I know subject matters like this can be difficult for some people, so if the discussion of slavery or anything related is triggering or concerning to you, please don't read this.

The air was thick and oppressive, the chemicals tainting it lending an odd and inescapable odor to everything. Lord Esrin Adraas fought the urge to grimace. A Jedi wouldn't make such expressions, after all, the naive and idealistic fools they were. Still, the sooner he was off Quesh, the better. He was here marking locations for Imperial emplacements, and his green skin made a perfect cover. Mirialan though he may be, he was still Sith.

His musing were interrupted by a sudden commotion up ahead. Picking up his pace, he found a thick crowd of slaves screaming and cheering. The familiar scent of ozone lay heavily in the air. Pushing through the crowd, he found a startling sight.

A woman in fine robes lay on the ground, smoke curling off her corpse. Nearby, a girl cradled the body of a Twi'lek woman.

"Child, what happened here?" he asked.

She looked up and he noted that she was Miraluka, judging from the dirty strip of leather tied over where her eyes would be.

"The Lady killed Lina. I told her to stop, but..." the girl's shoulders shook and Esrin reached forward, placing a hand delicately on her shoulder.

"And you killed the Lady in return," he finished. She nodded and Esrin had an idea.

He crouched beside her, "How would you like to learn to use your abilities?"

She looked up and frowned, "Where would I go?"

"To the same place I trained. The teachers there would delight in a student as gifted as yourself."

"I would leave here?"

"Yes."

The girl gave it some thought and then nodded, "I accept."

Esrin nodded in response and extended his hand to help her to her feet.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I am Canile."

"Well, Canile, I want you to pay very close attention to what I am about to do."

He turned to the guards, who glared at him from around their lady's corpse.

"You habitually abuse your slaves and now your mistress has paid the price. It is your turn. I wonder... can you feel this? Their pain?"

He reached out and lightning burst from his fingertips, scorching their hair and clothes and wrenching screams from their throats.

Canile watched carefully and finally asked, "Can I learn to do that?"

"Yes," Esrin promised, "You can learn this, and so much more. One day, you can even come back here ad have your revenge."

"I'd like that very much."


	22. The Night Before Life Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I remembered I had a couple of random fics on Tumblr so I'm bringing them over here before I fucking forget about them again. Also, I haven't been active in this fandom for a while so this is totally out of the blue. Anyway, here's cute kids being children before Christ... ah, Life Day.

The apartment was quiet, the only thing awake being the lothcat that had been silently adopted by the apartment's inhabitants. He was prowling, sniffing around.

When he reached a door that was decorated with lights and sparkly pieces of flimsi, he growled. Something in the room was moving when it shouldn't be.

"Shh Ry, we gotta be quiet or Mum will be mad!" a little girl whispered.

"Ana..."

"C'mon!"

The door opened and the lothcat skittered off, leaving the two children to venture out into the hallway. The first was a girl with messy black hair in pigtails and blue eyes that stood out against her dusky red skin. The second was a boy with equally messy dark hair and red skin, but golden eyes instead of his sister's blue.

The pair crept down the hall and into their parents' room, the girl running and leaping into the bed.

"What in the-"

"Adanna!"

The girl giggled happily as her brother clambered up beside her and smiled at their parents.

Ketyeni Radelen flopped back into bed, "Love, did they get this from you?"

"Hardly," Malavai Quinn snorted, "I at least waited until a decent hour... not three hours before the sun even rises."

"The sun doesn't rise, love, this is Dromund Kaas. The clouds just get brighter. Now, Adanna, Rymar, time to get you two back to bed... or, that will work."

The kids had burrowed under the covers in between their parents and were peering up at them.

"Happy Life Day, huh?" Ketyeni smiled.

"Oh, indeed. Look, Chester has graced us with his presence."

Sure enough, the surly lothcat had joined the family in the bed and was purring.


	23. Tall, Handsome and... the Office Jerk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second one of the tumblr fics I forgot about, this was a prompt from darth-occlus god knows how long ago. Check her work out, Miyala is the best and I love the different eras she plays around in with her characters!

Ketyeni frowned at her computer screen. The little notification on her email tab was starting to annoy her but she needed to get this spreadsheet done before the end of the day and she was still waiting on that annoyingly uptight English guy, Quinn or whatever his name was, to get back to her. The Skype application remained stubbornly silent, however, so she gave up and checked her email.

It was, of course, the thing she'd been dreading for three weeks now. The damned office Christmas party email. Already, there were three responses. Marty promised to bring pies, Gabe said he'd probably show up with drinks, and Sharon gushing about that damned boyfriend of hers that she always talked about. Honestly, the only reason Ketyeni went to these things was because when Gabe Pierce promised to bring drinks, it usually meant someone was getting wasted and that was fun.

"You got the email, I see," Jaesa Willsaam, the young woman who sat in the cube across the aisle, said.

"Unfortunately. I take it you and Vette are going?"

"Absolutely!"

Jaesa's girlfriend, Vette, had also appeared at last year's Christmas party, bringing some sort of spicy dip that only the bravest of the staff tried. Apparently, the kid practically lived off of food that would make any sane person shrivel up and die.

Ketyeni's Skype pinged as the English guy got back to her, finally.

"Quinn took his sweet time, huh?" Jaesa winced, noting Ketyeni's expression.

"Yeah. I swear, that British jackass needs to realize that us Americans expect things now."

"He's an officebound type, what do you expect?"

Ketyeni scoffed, but opened the document Quinn had sent over and read through it. Of fucking course this prick hadn't sent it over until now, it looked like he'd regurgitated this quarter's figures right onto the damn paper.

"I gotta use the bathroom," she muttered, grabbing her purse and standing, heading down the aisle between the lines of cubicles to the restroom, slumping against the counter and pulling out her phone, pulling up her sister's number.

"I need a reason."

"Fuck, talk about lack of preamble. Reason to do what?" Sanra's tinny voice replied. It sounded like she was driving, but Ketyeni couldn't be sure.

"To go to this fucking Christmas party. I mean, yeah Pierce is bringing booze, but Sharon and her boy toy are going to be there and God I don't need her smug bitchiness right now... not with quarter review coming up."

Sanra sighed, "Booze, adorable couples, and the knowledge that Sharon can fuck off and not ruin your holiday? Look, I'd love to help, but Risha is driving me insane and I need to deal with her."

"Okay, fine. Bye."

Ketyeni hung up and sighed.

"Excuse me?"

She jumped, spinning to find a man just barely inside the bathroom, awkwardly leaning against the wall.

He was handsome, to say the least. Neat dark hair that looked so easy to mess up, those blue eyes that any woman would die for, an obviously fine figure underneath that suit... perfect, definitely.

"Can I help you?" she demanded.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but to overhear you as I passed," he said, English posh accent impossible to miss.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that. You know how things get sometimes."

"I heard mention of the Christmas party... and you wouldn't have been talking about Sharon from HR, would you?"

"What about it?" Ketyeni frowned. Hot as hell, perceptive, and clearly knowledgeable. Absolutely perfect.

"Well, um, I was wondering, ah, I couldn't help but to wonder if you needed a date to the office Christmas party to show up Sharon?"

Ketyeni gaped, "Um... sure, why the hell not?"

"Brilliant!" he grinned, "I'll see you there, Miss...?"

"Oh, sorry, Ketyeni Radelen. And you are?"

"Malavai Quinn."

He turned to leave and Ketyeni stared after him. The English prick she's hated for three months now was that damn fine man, with that perfect hair and perfect body?

"Damn him..."


End file.
